


First Christmas

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Girl Fitzsimmons, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Team Space, Team makes an appearance, What could possibly go wrong....a lot, fitzsimmons family, hints of Philinda and Mackelena, purposely ignores part of cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: The World and Time has been saved and Fitzsimmons are enjoying their first Christmas as a family...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts).



Merry Christmas to ready to kick some ass. I hope you like it! Firtzsimmons Family Christmas with a few hiccups along the way, some of which may or may not be based on personal experience.

Ailsa means Supernatural Victory

The sun was just starting to stream through the windows of their bedroom. Fitz’s eyes peeled open to scowl at the light. Far to content and comfortable for the day to start. He lay in the middle of the large bed surrounded by his girls. Jemma with her head resting on his chest and his beloved daughter Ailsa’s head on his stomach, her small hand fisting his shirt to make sure he didn’t get away. 

They had found out a few weeks after Enoch had saved them from the Lighthouse that Jemma was expecting. Her pregnancy a point of hope in the darkness that surrounded them with the loss of the team in the temple at the hands of the Chronicoms. 

It had been agonizing or Jemma to leave her, the original plan had been for Jemma to stay in hiding with her, but when it became clear that Fitz was a target of the Chronicoms, they had no choice but to have him stay with her instead of Jemma. 

But that was all in the past, the battle had been won, the team and the world had been saved once more. And after Fitzsimmons had finally decided to go home. Jemma’s dream cottage in Perthshire now a large country estate courtesy of their loving and exuberant Grandson. 

Fitz let out a happy sigh and snuggled deeper into the pillows and pulled his girls even closer, content to bottle this moment forever. 

His revelry broke shortly after by a dull beeping noise. With a groan he blindly hit his phone trying to silence it only to find the device wasn’t the source of the offensive noise. Ailsa whined and pulled her blanket over her head not ready to give up the comfort of her cocoon either.

“Da,” she whined.

Fitz hit his phone a few more times before Jemma finally pulled herself up. 

“I don’t think it’s your phone Fitz,” She said a bit brighter than her husband and daughter. “It actually sounds like it’s coming from the front drive.”

With that she forced herself out of bed to peer out the large windows that overlooked the front of their property, grand fountain and all.

“Oh dear,” she said as soon as she saw the large white delivery truck now parked with its back open showing it completely packed with boxes. Deke standing next to it with a tablet ready to direct traffic.

“What,” Fitz asked from the bed still planted firmly in his spot. 

“Remember how you told Deke he could help put up the decorations?” she said with a tilt of her head at the giant Unicorn with a Santa hat that came out next, Ailsa would be thrilled. Jemma was pretty sure the little girl could ride it if her father and uncle had an afternoon in the workshop.

“Yeah,” Fitz responded now sounding uneasy. He’d imagined they’d put a few icicle lights around the entrance and nets on the bushes. Nothing too fancy for the first year since it was their first real Christmas as a family and they were all still getting settled. Fitz was sure there were hidden rooms in this palace he hadn’t found yet.

“Well he’s certainly ran with it,” Jemma said moving away from the window and quickly disappearing into her closet to get dressed. Deke had let himself and Jemma knew where he’d be coming. “I do believe we are about to have company I’d suggest getting up and dressed.”

It was Ailsa that answered “Uncle Deke needs to come at a more reasonable hour,” she grumped.

“That’s my girl,” Fitz praised as the bedroom door burst open and Deke bounded in.

The grin on his face was huge and his eyes twinkled with delight. “Nana, Bobo, Lemon Drop! Who is ready to start some Christmas Cheer!” he called and held up with tablet that looked like a mess of sparkling lights atop something that might have resembled their house.

Jemma emerged from the closet to warmly greet their Grandson while Ailsa continued to cuddle with her dad. 

“We weren’t expecting you for a few more days with the others,” she said looking him over. 

Deke shrugged “Things were kind of boring around the base and I thought I’d come and get a jump on the festivities with you,” as he finished his eyes fell to the floor and Jemma shot a look to Fitz. Deke still wrestled with feeling as if he’d found his family or wasn’t wanted.

Fitz finally got up at his distress, Ailsa grumped again but followed, and clapped Deke firmly on the shoulder. “You are always welcome here,” he said a bit forcefully “and we can’t wait to get started on decorating, right Ailsa?”

“Just next year wait until a more reasonable hour,” Ailsa said tugging the tablet from Deke’s hand to look, her eyes lighting up at what she saw. “Can I ride the Unicorn?!”

======================================================

Jemma started into her oven in shock, tears welling in her eyes, as she looked at a twenty pound raw turkey. The Turkey she had thought was cooking away all day had been sitting in a cold oven for who knows how long.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her in comfort while Deke whisked Ailsa away in case her mother needed to have a good cry. The team was minutes away from arriving, and now there was nothing to eat. 

With a sense of dread she opened the second oven full of sides to find it was off as well.

“Oh Jems,” Fitz said, “I’m so sorry, there must have been a power surge because they worked fine yesterday with the cookies.” 

She took a shuddering breath, no use in crying now, crying wouldn’t cook their dinner. 

“Get your phone and find something, anything that is open right now,” she said.

Fitz obeyed feeling his stomach drop knowing options were limited at best with the town closest to their estate. “Well, Alisa will be thrilled she gets to have a Happy Meal,” he said showing her the local McDonalds would be open another half hour. 

“Get Deke and go, Alisa and I will get things ready for the team.” Jemma said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading for the dining room to reset the table.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailsa looked over the dining room table proudly as she and her mother had reset it in record time. The last of the un needed dishes put away just as a soft chime filled the home indicating that the Zephyr was incoming.

“They’re here!” Ailsa cheered running to her mother.

Jemma smiled and took a moment to retame Ailsa’s curls and retie the bow on her dress. The little girl looking picture perfect even if dinner wouldn’t be. After all they were together and that was all that mattered.

Jemma lead her towards the door when there was a squawk just outside the front door, what sounds like bells jingling followed by laughter.

“My Santa trap!” Ailsa cried throwing the door open while Jemma could only look to the heavens. Unsure of when the little girl had time to set up a trap and who her accomplice had been. Her father was as big of a suspect as her uncle, perhaps both. 

“Uncle Coulson!” Ailsa chastised completely ignoring Daisy sitting on the steps doubled over in laughter while May and Elena took pictures of Coulson tangled up in a net covered with jingle bells. Mack trying his best to get him down while not looking directly at the blinding lights. “That was for Santa not for you!”

“Ailsa,” Jemma said sternly.

“Well it was,” she said defensively saved as Deke and Fitz appeared at the door behind them.

“Dinner’s here,” Fitz said eyes wide at the former and current Directors of Shield getting out of a net. 

Deke meanwhile looked more than pleased. “It worked! Great design Lemon Drop!”

Well that was one mystery solved Jemma though as Daisy let out another peel of laughter when the men got the net off and fell to the ground on a bit of ice. 

Fitz grumbled something under his breath as Jemma patted his chest, they’d ask Deke about more booby traps later.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Jemma said brightly and ushered everyone inside. 

Fitz and Deke took coats while Jemma lead them to the grand dining room the massive antique table now sporting a Happy Meal at each seat with extra servings of Fries, Chicken Nuggets, and Apple Pies filling the dishes meant for the sides. 

Jemma blushed at the food even as Ailsa cheered with delight running to the table “I’ll take anyone’s toy that doesn’t want it!”. 

May merely putting a consoling hand on her shoulder, “The first one is always a mess, your doing great,” she said and Jemma couldn’t help but squeeze her supporting hand.

“There were some technical difficulties with the oven,” Jemma explained.

“I haven’t had McDonalds in ages!” Daisy said immediately grabbing a huge handful of fries, “I’m sure whatever you originally had in mind was great but this is wonderful too.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A cheery fire crackled in the hearth while everyone gathered into the room for the Christmas Eve Festivities. Carols quietly played in the background and Jemma couldn’t help but snuggle into Fitz’s arms as she watched their eclectic family come together. 

Ailsa in the midst of it all playing host, serving her cookies, and taking time with each of her honorary aunts and uncles. 

Fitz kissed the top of her head to get her attention, “And how is our first Christmas in our home Wife?”

Jemma smiled and gave him a kiss of her own “It is everything I dreamed of and more Husband. I look forward to many many more.”

Fitz went to kiss her again when Deke suddenly jumped up from his spot in front of the fire, his sweater jingling from the number of bells he had on it and announced it was time for presents, much to Ailsa’s delight. 

Deke was on his way to the tree when Coulson rose from his seat with a twinkle in his eye, May remained on the loveseat but Fitz couldn’t help a small ball of dread fill his stomach at the slight smirk on her face. This was the first Holiday the team had been around with their daughter and by the number of packages spilling out from under the tree fully intended on making up for lost time. 

“May and I will go first,” he announced. “But ours is pretty special so I had to keep it in the other room.”

Alisa squealed in delight and dove into her parents lap, ignoring their panicked looks.

A few moments later Coulson emerged from the hallway carrying a pure white ball of fur with bright blue eyes.

“A KITTY!” Ailsa screamed with her arms out and pulling it to her chest as soon as Coulson handed it over. The kitten immediately batting at one of her curls. “Uncle Coulson, Aunt May! How did you know? Mum and Da said Santa couldn’t bring pets in his sleigh because it was too cold so I’d have to wait til I was older to get one!”

Coulson returned to May’s side and took her hand as he sat down. 

“We’re spies,” May said primely “and there is still more under the tree that we’ll get too eventually.”

Daisy jumped up next, her smile just as wide “Well mine wouldn’t fit under the tree either,” she said disappearing into the library just off the main room. She emerged moments later with her own little ball of fur and a roar of laughter from the gathered group.

“I guess Uncle Coulson and I have the same sources,” she said shooting Deke a look and handing Ailsa the small black kitten that was immediately enveloped in the little girls arms.

Fitz had gone completely pale and Jemma tried to valiantly keep a smile on her face.

“Two Kitties!” AIlsa squealed “Thank you Aunt Daisy!”

Mack and Elena looked at each other with a laugh and Mack reached behind the couch pulling out a box with holes cut in the sides, there was no mistaking what was inside before a tiny orange kitten was pulled out.

Ailsa squealed in absolute delight taking the box and putting all three of the kittens in it before jumping back between her parents. While her parents began to think of creative ways to get their former teammates back when they least suspected it. 

All eyes turned to Deke, who had indeed been the source of Ailsa’s desire for a kitten, where he grinned nervously at his Grandparents. He could see the horror behind their smiles and his gift was liable to send them over the edge. 

“Okay Lemon Drop,” he said “my turn!” And to Fitzsimmons horror he also disappeared up to his room. Perhaps he should amend his plans to stay until New Years, the Lighthouse suddenly seemed a lot safer place to be.

“He wouldn’t,” Jemma whispered as Ailsa fixed her eyes on the staircase practically vibrating in excitement. Moments later Deke appeared, a massive cat tree in one hand and a Calico Kitten in the other.

“He would,” Fitz said grimly as their daughter let out another shriek of delight!

“They all match!” she cried taking the Kitten from Deke and placing it with its new brothers and sisters. 

“They need names,” Elena said unable to dampen her smile. She could see the parents torn between their daughters happiness and the four new arrivals. 

Ailsa didn’t hesitate “Snowball because she’s white, Midnight because he’s black, Amber because she’s Orange, and Lemons because Uncle Deke gave him to me,” she said proudly running down the line of kittens who had had enough of being held and were starting to explore the room and people around them. 

“Time for more presents!” Deke said as he planted himself in front of the tree to start handing out the other gifts.

“I sure hope we are done with the pet portion of the gift giving,” Jemma said only half joking as she fixed everyone in the room with a stern look. 

Deke shook the box in his hand before he passed it over to Coulson, “Well it didn’t meow so I think that Coulson is safe.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours and what felt like hundreds of presents later Fitz leaned against the front door with a massive sigh of relief as the team headed out to the Zephyr to be dropped off at their own respective Christmas destinations. Leaving Fitz alone with his family once more. While he loved his team family he was ready for time with just Jemma, Ailsa, and Deke.

He returned to the great room to find Jemma and Deke attempting to tackle the mountain of wrapping paper while Ailsa had gathered her kittens in a large box to contain them and set about making it a bed and filling it with the many toys that the team had given to go with them. 

“We should have sent everyone home with a gift bag of trash,” Jemma said. It was going to take weeks to get this all through the bins. 

“I’ll take what you can’t fit back to the Lighthouse after the Holiday and use the incinerator there,” Deke said. No wonder everyone had so readily agreed to cross the Atlantic to do this at his grandparents' place. This mess in the Lighthouse common room would likely sit for months.

Fitz came back into the room and watched Ailsa fondly as she played with her new kittens. Jemma abandoned her bag in favor of his arms to watch as well. The small acts of love between the pair was something Deke never got tired of watching. 

“I think we have time for one last present before bed,” Fitz said instantly getting his daughters attention.. 

“More?” she asked astonished. She already had 4 kittens and a mountain of new toys and outfits that would take her days to organize properly.

“Just a bit of tradition,” Jemma said sitting down next to her and gathering her into her arms. “You too Deke, come sit with us.”

Deke felt a lump in his throat as he came and sat next to them.

Fitz dug around the back of the tree where the family presents meant for tomorrow still sat. Before emerging with two shiny gold boxes. “This is a family tradition for both Jemma and I, we even carried it on at the Academy and all our years in Shield” He said “one special gift for the kids to open on Christmas Eve.” 

Ailsa was tearing into her box already while Deke held his as if it was something precious. Fitz settled next to his grandson and nudged his shoulder “We know you never had a real childhood or a Christmas for that matter, so Jemma and I are going to make up for every single one you missed.” 

Ailsa was down to her box but stopped so that she and Deke could open it at the same time. Deke quickly tore off the wrappings not to keep her waiting and found a cheery pair of pajamas inside. They were a classic button up style covered with lemons and his name embroidered in gold. Ailsa squealed again and pulled out a onsie that looked like a kitty, just like Lemons the cat in fact, and complete with a sparkly pink bow Jemma had added on the ear.` “Look Lemons! We are twins!” the little girl shouted before running to the nearest bathroom to put it on. “Watch my kitties Mummy!” she called over her shoulder before the door shut. 

Deke held the pajamas with tears in his eyes and was even more surprised when Fitz wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulder. 

“I hope you like them,” Jemma said gently as she moved to his other side and joined the embrace. 

Deke sniffled “I love them, thank you,” he said unable to wait to go put them on.

Ailsa came bounding out of the bathroom twirling in front of the tree as Fitz quickly snapped pictures of her scooping Lemons up to show off her twin. 

Deke took that moment to run into the bathroom and change himself, shocked when he stepped into a puddle of water on the tile floor...Ailsa’s holiday dress in the middle of it now soaked.

“Um Bobo,” he called and Ailsa stopped her posing for just a second.

“Oh yeah, the potty has water coming out of the top,” she said. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly two in the morning before a dripping Fitz and Deke emerged from the bathroom Jemma looking at them sympathetically with two mugs of tea and towels. They’d been working for hours to stop the water while Jemma convinced Ailsa and her kittens it was time for bed and Santa was going to pass them by if they stalled any longer. 

Deke held up a clear plastic bag that had the remains of a decorative candle they’d found as the source of the flood.

“Someone must have knocked it in and didn’t notice,” He said grimly.

“We’ll make sure we have a talk about what the bathroom is to be used for next time our guests come to town,” Fitz said remembering that most of the couples had disappeared at some point during the night. 

Rather than head to bed they continued down the hall back into the great room now turning their attention to Santa. Another thing Deke had been over the moon they’d allowed him to be a part of. Jemma had cleaned up the remains of the party and had Ailsa’s gifts piled ready to be carefully laid out. Unwilling to do it without Fitz and Deke not matter how little sleep it would mean. 

“Deke why don’t you start with that first box, its for her stocking,” Jemma said already having this planned out for days. “Fitz you do the bike and bear in mind tonight is not the night to be making those modifications I saw you sketching last week. We have less than three hours before she’ll be in our room.”

Fitz started on the bike only pausing to pull out his phone and set Happy down to monitor his daughter's door, the last thing this week needed was another surprise tonight. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had yet to peek over the horizon when an excited ball of fun landed on a sound asleep Deke.

“Morning Lemon Drop,” he said blearily trying to find the time. It had taken them until 4 to finished and Fitzsimmons had told Ailsa she could get up at give meaning they were all going to be running on about an hour of sleep.

“It’s Christmas Uncle Deke,” she said bouncing on his stomach until he sat up to scoop her up in his arms. 

“It sure is,” he said her excitement contagious “are your mum and da up yet?”

“I put the kitties on their bed to wake them up,” Ailsa said happily and as if on cue a startled yelp came from behind Fitzsimmons door down the hall. 

Deke hurried in and opened the door in time to see Fitz tangled in sheets on the floor with two kittens pawing at his face. The other two sitting content in Jemma’s arms

“Merry Christmas!” Ailsa bubbled and wiggled away from Deke to get to her mother. Jemma hugged her close and gave her a kiss.

“Can we go see if Santa came?” the little girl asked quickly gathering up her kittens and putting them back in her box while Deke helped Fitz from the tangle of sheets. 

“We need a better box,” Fitz muttered and nodded at the box Ailsa was using to tote them around. Deke grunted in agreement, it would be a nice afternoon project for them in the next few days. 

Jemma placed her kittens into the box as well. “We sure can,” she said, “Then we’ll have tea, hot chocolate, and cinnamon rolls as we open presents.” Those thankfully made with the cookies before the ovens decided to stop working. The mention of food caused both Fitz and Deke’s stomachs to growl. 

As they walked down the hall Fitz activated the Dwarves once more to ensure they didn’t miss a moment of her reactions to her gifts. 

=================================================

Hours later the living room once again looked like a bomb of wrapping paper had gone off with paper and bows covering the entire floor with four little kittens happily pouncing on the bows and bits of tissue. 

Ailsa couldn’t decide which of her many gifts she wanted to play with and kept bouncing from toy to toy. 

Deke sat in one of the oversized chairs surrounded by gifts from his grandparents and great grandparents ready to nod off in the mountain of clothing and tech. 

Fitz also looked like he was about to nod off with Jemma snuggled against him. Only she wouldn’t let him and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I have one more present for you,” she said reaching behind the pillow next to her and pulling out a small box she’d hidden the night before. 

“You have spoiled me my Wife,” he said taking the box from her and quickly pulling off the wrap. He opened the box and froze as tears formed in his eyes.

“Jems?” he breathed and pulled out a tiny lab coat with June of next year embroidered on the lapel. 

“Nana?” Deke said his hand trembling with excitement of his own.

“I’m going to be a big sister!” Ailsa cried jumping up from her toys and taking the lab coat from her father and hugged it close. 

Fitz embraced Jemma unable to stop the tears now. Their dream of a normal life and family that they had fought so hard for now more real than ever. Deke wrapping his arms around both of them seconds later. 

“Merry Christmas,” Jemma whispered and kissed him again as soon as Deke let them go. 

“The Merriest,” Fitz replied. 

“Best Christmas ever!” Deke exclaimed dropping back into his chair. 

While he was distracted Jemma nodded to Fitz and a smile broke out on his face as he quickly slipped out of the room while Jemma explained.

“Fitz, Ailsa, and I have one last gift for you,” Jemma said fondly and Ailsa laughed, proud she had kept such a big secret from her Uncle Deke. 

It took a few minutes but Fitz returned carrying a black fluffy puppy with a big red bow around its collar. 

“His name is Ollie,” Ailsa said. “We got him from the shelter and he is a collie mix. Collie’s mean he is going to be an active puppy that needs lots of playtime and will be a loyal companion.” She had checked out a book on Collies’ from the library to read up on them. 

It was Deke’s turn to cry. Growing up he’d heard about people having dogs as pets but never seen one. Once they got to earth he never had a chance to get one and now living in the Lighthouse wasn’t the best place for one. However, what he didn’t know was how his grandparents knew he’d wanted one. 

Fitz handed Ollie over who immediately licked Deke’s face to make him laugh. “He can stay here with us….and the cats ...while you are away with Shield. But we are hoping this will be a bit of an incentive to spend more time in our lab with us a bit more. We don’t want you to follow the same path we did.” 

Deke nearly tackled Fitz in another hug before he ran to Jemma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Come on Ollie and Ailsa, let's go play in the snow!” Deke said and ran to the front door, Ollie already at his heels barking happily. 

Ailsa made to follow her uncle only to be intercepted by Fitz as she ran by, “After you get dressed young lady,” he said. 

She was about to pout, Deke already out the front door in his Lemon Pajamas and boots, getting only a few steps out the front door before there was a scream and the sound of some familiar bells.

Fitzsimmons ran to the door, Ailsa still in her father's arms, as they arrived at the front door. Deke tangled up in the net that had caught Coulson the night before, Ollie barking at his owners distress.

“Uncle Deke! That is for Santa not you!”

End


End file.
